kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bregu i Fildishtë
Kosta Rika, zyrtarisht e njohur si Republika e Kosta Rikës (spanjisht:: Costa Rica ose República de Costa Rica, ), është republikë në Amerikën Qendrore, që kufizohet me Nikaraguan në veri, Panamanë në lindje dhe jug-lindje, me Oqeanin Pacifik në jug dhe me Detin Karibik në lindje. Kosta Rika ishte shteti i parë në botë i cili e shpartalloi ushtrinë e vetë. (Spanish) Në mesin e shteteve të Amerikës Latine Kosta Rika radhitet e katërta në listën e shteteve të Indeksit të Zhvillimit Njerëzorë dhe e 48-ta në mbar botën. Sa i përket Indeksit të Performancës Ambientale, Kosta Rika radhitet e pesta në botë, duke u ngjitur nga vendi i 15-të në të cilin gjendej në vitin 2006. Në vitin 2007 qeveria e Kosta Rikës deklaroi se duan që të jetë shteti i parë he government of Costa Rica stated that they want to be the first country to become karbon neutral duke filluar në vitin 2021.Costa Rica Aims to Be a Carbon-Neutral Nation, 2008-02-18 - Costa Rica Aims to Become First "Carbon Neutral" Country, 2008-02-18 - País quiere ser primera nación con balance neutro de carbono, 2008-02-18 - Historia Në kohën para kolumbiane indigenët, vendi ku tani gjendet Kosta Rika, ishin pjesë të hapësirës ndërkombëtare mesdhetare të shtrirë mes rajoneve kulturore mezoamerikane dhe andeane. Pra, ky vend ishte pika ku takohej kultura mezoamerikane dhe ajo amerikano jugore. Pjesa veri-perendimore e vendit, Gadishulli Nikoja, ishte pika më jugore e vendit Nahuatl.The Story Of... Smallpox and mistreatment by the Spaniards. Europiani i parë, që dihet, që ka arritur në vendit që tani njihet si Kosta Rika ishte Kristofor Kolombi në vitin 1502.Geographia Accessed on Nov 22, 2007. Gjeografia Politika Njësit administrative right|225px|thumb|Provincat e Kosta Rikës. Kosta Rika është e përbërë nga shtatë provinca të cilat janë të ndara në 81 kantone (spanjisht: "cantón", shumës: "cantones"). Kantonet janë të udhëhequr nga kryetarët e kantoneve të cilët zgjidhen çdo katër vite nga banorët e kantoneve. Nuk ka legjislatura provinciale. ;Provincat: # Alajuela # Cartago # Guanacaste # Heredia # Limón # Puntarenas # San José Ekonomia Demografia Kultura :::Telekomunikacioni :::Transporti :::Ushtria :::Turizmi Referencat Lidhje të jashtme }} }} *The biggest and most detailed web-page about Costa Rica in Europe- *Pictures from a backpackers trip to Costa Rica - *Costa Rica information wiki - *Catholic Church in Costa Rica *Assembly of God Church in Curridabat-Costa Rica - ; Qevria dhe administratat * Casa Presidencial * Instituto Nacional de Biodiversidad, National Biodiversity Institute. - * Las Constituciones De Costa Rica De 1821-1949 * Costa Rica Tourist Board Costa Rica Official Web Site * Costa Rica National Chamber of Tourism - ; National anthem lyrics * Himno Nacional de Costa Rica * Category:Shtete në Amerikën Qendrore ar:كوستاريكا an:Costa Rica frp:Costa Rica ast:Costa Rica az:Kosta Rika bn:কোস্টা রিকা zh-min-nan:Costa Rica be-x-old:Коста-Рыка bo:ཁོ་ས་ཏ་རི་ཁ bs:Kostarika bg:Коста Рика ca:Costa Rica ceb:Costa Rica cs:Kostarika cy:Costa Rica da:Costa Rica de:Costa Rica dv:ކޮސްޓަރީކާ dsb:Kosta Rika en:Costa Rica et:Costa Rica el:Κόστα Ρίκα es:Costa Rica eo:Kostariko eu:Costa Rica fa:کاستاریکا fr:Costa Rica fy:Kosta Rika ga:Cósta Ríce gv:Yn Coose Berçhagh gd:Costa Rica gl:Costa Rica zh-classical:哥斯大黎加 ko:코스타리카 hy:Կոստա Րիկա hi:कोस्टा रीका hr:Kostarika io:Kosta Rika ilo:Costa Rica bpy:কোস্টা রিকা id:Kosta Rika ia:Costa Rica is:Kosta Ríka it:Costa Rica he:קוסטה ריקה jv:Kosta Rika pam:Costa Rica kn:ಕೋಸ್ಟಾ ರಿಕ ka:კოსტა-რიკა kk:Коста-Рика kw:Kosta Rika sw:Kosta Rika ht:Kostarika ku:Kosta Rîka la:Ora Opulenta lv:Kostarika lb:Costa Rica lt:Kosta Rika lij:Còsta Rica ln:Kosta Rika hu:Costa Rica mk:Костарика ml:കോസ്റ്റാറിക്ക ms:Costa Rica nah:Necuiltōnolhuēyātēnco na:Costa Rica nl:Costa Rica ne:कोस्ता रिका new:कोस्टा रिका ja:コスタリカ no:Costa Rica nn:Costa Rica nov:Kosta Rika oc:Còsta Rica uz:Kosta Rika ps:کوسټاريکا pms:Còsta Rica nds:Costa Rica pl:Kostaryka pt:Costa Rica crh:Kosta Rika ro:Costa Rica qu:Kustarika ru:Коста-Рика sa:कोस्टा रीका scn:Costa Rica simple:Costa Rica sk:Kostarika sl:Kostarika sr:Костарика sh:Kostarika fi:Costa Rica sv:Costa Rica tl:Costa Rica ta:கோஸ்ட்டா ரிக்கா th:ประเทศคอสตาริกา vi:Costa Rica tg:Коста Рика tr:Kosta Rika uk:Коста-Ріка ur:کوسٹاریکا vo:Kostarikän wo:Kosta Riika diq:Kosta Rika bat-smg:Kosta Rika zh:哥斯达黎加